


I Need A New Hiding Spot

by FranticFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Just A Little Fic, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex Toys, Not A Lot Of Aim To This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds something of Stiles and Stiles gets embarrassed.<br/>Not a lot of plot in this, it's just a little fun fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A New Hiding Spot

“Stiles?” Derek asked, staring into Stiles nightstand drawer.  
“Yeah?” Stiles called back.  
Derek walked into the bathroom holding his discovery behind his back.  
Stiles looked up, toothpaste on his lips and toothbrush dangling from his mouth.  
“Why is there a bag of chocolates in the drawer with your lube and your condoms?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised.  
Stiles sputtered and the toothbrush fell into the sink with a small clank.  
Lifting it up and rinsing it out, he then spit into the sink ignoring Derek’s question.  
“Stiles babe, am I going to get an answer?” Derek asked again.  
Stiles laughed in the nervous way he often did.  
“If I lie, you’ll know, if I tell the truth you’ll think I’m a total dork.” Stiles said.  
“I already think you’re a total dork, what’s the harm?” Derek teased.  
“Yeah I know you think I’m a dork. That’s why I don’t need to add fuel to the fire.” Stiles said.  
“Come on, whatever it is, it can’t be that weird. I mean, it’s not like werewolf weird.” Derek pointed out.  
“Okay well it started when I found a bag of these in dad’s patrol car. He’s not supposed to be eating like that, so I took them, and I hid them in the one drawer I knew he knew not to look in.” Stiles said.  
“Okay, so far I’m not really seeing anything weird here, why were you embarrassed?” Derek asked.  
“Well, that was a year and several bags of chocolate ago. Since then certain habits have been formed.” Stiles said.  
Derek squinted in confusion. “What kind of habits are we talking about?” he asked.  
“Well, uh, some nights, I uh, well I have a little Stiles time...” Stiles began.  
Derek wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I’m aware.” he said, the scent wasn’t exactly subtle.  
“Right. Well. After I uh, you know, I wash up, and then I, I have a piece of chocolate.” Stiles said, and then looked down furiously fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.  
Derek laughed.  
“See! I knew you would laugh. Oh god, why did I even tell you?” Stiles groaned.  
“I’m not laughing at that really!” Derek said.  
“So what are you laughing at exactly?” Stiles asked, a little angry.  
“I’m just laughing at how, well, not weird that is. I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t something that, innocent.” Derek explained.  
“You don’t think I’m weird?” Stiles asked.  
“No. Now do you want to try and explain the vibrator I found under the bag of chocolates or is that one pretty self-explanatory?” Derek teased.  
Stiles groaned again and pushed back Derek into the bedroom, but then was laughing. “I need a new hiding spot.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
